Brandenburg-Prussia
by PalsInABox
Summary: The marriage of Brandenburg and Prussia. These are mostly random scenes through out their time together. Brandenburg(OC)/Prussia, some mentions of Lithuania/Poland during the story
1. Start

This is just my way of archiving some collaborative pieces done by my friends and me. Feel not obligation to read, but please review if you do.

Prussia is in his early teens here (maybe physically 15) and Brandenburg is an OC who is in his late teens or early twenties (physically 19-22). Brandenburg's human name is Wilhelm Adler. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears glasses.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-1618-

Brandenburg and Prussia had just got home from a meeting with their bosses. _Their_ home. It was made official at the meeting that the two would be joined as one. Basically, married. Needless to say, Prussia wasn't very happy about this. It wasn't that he didn't like Brandenburg... but he didn't like Brandenburg. He reminded him too much of Austria, who he detested. And he always thought he was so smart. This marriage was definitely going to save his ss, though. He wouldn't have to worry about Poland breathing down his neck anymore. Now all he had to worry about was his whiny husband...

Currently, the two stood in the foyer awkwardly, neither saying anything.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he said, "Night." Gilbert hurried away from Brandenburg.

"This is my house," Brandenburg pointed out. "You do not have a clue where anything is. You'll most likely wander into a broom closet."

Prussia whirled around and glared at him.

"I'll find a couch to sleep on," he replied, stomping off.

Brandenburg shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I had the servants make up a bedroom for you, but suit yourself," he stated casually.

He started up the stairs to his own room.

The blonde was not happy about this marriage for many reasons. The main one, however, was that he believed his cousin to be an idiot.

Prussia stopped, thinking about that a moment.

"Fine," he said then followed Brandenburg, "Where is it?"

"Come along," Brandenburg said, not looking back at him.

Prussia sighed and followed after Brandenburg.

"I'm not a dog," he grumbled.

"Very true," Brandenburg responded coolly. "My dogs are much better listeners."

He led him to a door.

He stopped at the door, glaring up at Brandenburg.

"And you're a giant ass," he told him.

Gilbert folded his arms across his chest glaring off to the side.

"This marriage is totally unawesome..." he grumbled.

"Do not think for one moment that I am enjoying myself either," Brandenburg replied. "Now, if you are quite finished grumbling, I am going to retire for the evening. _Gute Nacht_."

He stated to walk off down the hall.

Gilbert pulled down his lower eyelid then stuck his tongue out at the other man. He then went into his room to change for bed and go to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day Prussia and Brandenburg had talked with their bosses about the merger. Apparently they weren't very happy that they hadn't "sealed the deal", as it were, yet. The two protested claiming they didn't need to but of course their bosses knew better. So, the two went home, both annoyed at the situation.

"I'm not gonna," he muttered.

Brandenburg sighed and shook his head.

"I suppose I will have to take matters into my own hands then. You clearly have no sense of duty or honor," he stated. "But not now. I'm going to finish the book I was reading earlier."

He said all of that as if he wasn't casually suggesting that he was going to force Prussia into bed with him. He had no desire to bed the younger man, but he knew better than to think he had a choice.

The blonde left towards the library.

Prussia stood there a moment, quirking an eyebrow as he watched Brandenburg leave.

"_Was_?" he called, then glared stomping after him, "You can't just take me whenever you want, you ass!"

"Of course I can," Brandenburg dissented as he continued walking. "I'm older, stronger, and your husband. Not to mention that our boss is demanding it. Now, be a good boy and leave me alone while I read."

Gilbert growled lowly then moved towards him. He grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

"No," he spat, then grinned, "I'm the one around here who steals vital regions and I'll say when I can take yours. You can read your sissy book later."

He leaned up and smashed his lips to Brandenburg's in a deep kiss.

Brandenburg pushed Prussia roughly, revealing much more strength than the refined former-margravate usually showed. He flipped them so that the other was against the wall and grabbed the younger nation's wrists and held them above his head.

"Don't play at politics and marriage when you know about neither, little boy," he scolded.

He kissed Prussia roughly this time…

-o-o-o-o-

Afterwards, Prussia lied beside Brandenburg, trying to catch his breath.

"Little more gentle next time, _ja_?" he breathed, moving an arm over his eyes.

Brandenburg chuckled.

"I didn't realize I had married a porcelain figurine," he teased.

He rolled over and got his glasses before picking up his book and starting to read.

Prussia pulled his arm away from his eyes then sat up, glaring at Brandenburg.

"I'm not a fucking porcelain figurine!" he spat, "I felt like you were gonna fucking rip me in two with how you were going at it!"

He continued to glare at him, hoping to somehow form daggers out of thin air to stab the other nation with.


	2. Annoyance

Prussia had been with Brandenburg for some time now and, to be honest, he couldn't have been more miserable. Brandenburg was such a stuck up jerk and he honestly just wanted to punch the guy in his face. He was so much stronger than him, though. He had demonstrated that indefinitely the first night they had been together. However, Prussia found other ways to get the other nation back...

Currently, Brandenburg was sitting in the library reading while Prussia was just outside the door, his arsenal of wadded up papers set out before him. He peeked around the corner then grabbed one of his papers, throwing it toward the other nation.

Brandenburg sighed when a wadded up paper hit him.

"_Preußen_, I believe I have something that belongs to you," he said in an annoyed tone, knowing his spouse was nearby.

Prussia was quiet, acting as though he wasn't there, a mischievous grin on his face.

Brandenburg got up and went to where Prussia was "hiding".

"Really?" he asked.

He leaned back against the wall, grinning up at Brandenburg with a shrug.

"I'm bored," he said.

"What would you like me to do about it?" Brandenburg asked, crossing his arms.

Prussia continued to grin then shrugged. He pushed himself away from the wall taking a few steps toward Brandenburg before quickly plucking his glasses from his face. He hurried away from him.

"Just what do you need these things for anyways?" he said, slipping them on, "You can't _really_ need them."

"_Preußen_!" Brandenburg exclaimed. "Give those back right now! Whether I need them or not is none of your concern!"

"Come and get them if you want them," Prussia said pulling his lower eyelid down and sticking his tongue out.

He laughed then hurried down the stairs.

Brandenburg let out a frustrated huff, but did not chase after him.

Instead, he went back into the library and started rearranging things.

When Prussia realized Brandenburg wasn't chasing him, he frowned deeply looking back. He poked his head over the top of the stairs, glaring at the library door. Getting annoyed that he wasn't getting any attention Gilbert went over to the hallways and stood next to a pretty pricey vase. He gave the delicate thing a little shove with his fingers, the crash echoing in the house.

"Oops," he said.

Brandenburg came into the hall, glaring at Prussia.

"Why are you behaving this way?" he asked.

Gilbert shrugged, smirking.

"Was an accident," he said.

"I told my margrave that you were an imbecile, but he insisted on having you..." Brandenburg grumbled.

Gilbert glared at him this time.

"I'm gonna find some other shitty thing of yours I can break," he said, turning and heading downstairs where he knew there were some figurines.

Brandenburg caught up to Prussia, grabbing him by the arm.

"Come on," he demanded. "You're coming with me."

Prussia glared up at him, almost pouting.

"_Was?_" he said, "You gonna teach me a lesson? Or do you want me to help you get that giant stick out of your ass?"

Brandenburg dragged him back to the library.

"Sit down," he commanded.

He grabbed his glasses back and shoved Prussia to the couch.

Prussia flopped onto the couch when he was pushed, then folded his arms over his chest grumpily looking off to the side.

Brandenburg grabbed a book about weapon making and shoved it into Prussia's hands. He then a seat beside him with his own book.

"Read," he instructed.

Prussia grumbled looking at the cover of the book.

"I don't want to read," he replied, "It's boring."

"No, it isn't," Brandenburg replied. "You'll like that one."

Prussia sighed heavily then sat there in a grumpy heap for a while. That is until he couldn't take it anymore. He picked up the book flipping to the table of contents then went to a chapter that sounded interesting. He quietly read for a good while, snuggling up closer to Brandenburg until he was laying across his lap book in front of him.

Brandenburg leaned on Prussia's back while they read. After a while, he ended up sitting back and stretching.

"I told you you'd enjoy it," he said.

Prussia side-glanced at Brandenburg then blushed lightly, burying his nose in his book.

"'S okay," he mumbled.


	3. Comfort

Prussia sat in the carriage beside Brandenburg, unusually quiet. Their boss had yelled at the other nation about something or other but honestly Gilbert wasn't paying attention. He wasn't one to feel sympathy easily but the look on Brandenburg's face had made him crumble. He felt bad for the other nation, wanting to take some of the blame but knowing that he had to take it.

"You okay?" Prussia asked gently after their long silence.

"I'm fine," Brandenburg said with a sigh. "Sometimes one has to grin and bear these things."

"It's not your fault, though," Gilbert tried to offer, being much more compassionate towards his husband than he had ever been.

"Humans are not always logical," Brandenburg responded. "Enough talk of that."

Gilbert looked at him for a long time but then nodded in consent.

They got home and Wilhelm immediately retired to the library.

Prussia watched as Brandenburg went upstairs, knowing he'd be in the library. He sighed softly. As much as they didn't get along, he had to admit that he didn't like seeing him like this. If it was his own fault, that was one thing but this was something else entirely. With that in mind, Gilbert went into the kitchen to try and make some tea. He never drank the stuff but he knew Brandenburg loved it, especially while he was reading. Once the tea was done he set the full pot on a tray along with and empty cup. He went upstairs, careful with his precious cargo and stood outside the door.

_'Shit... How am I gonna knock...?'_

Gilbert bit his lower lip, looking from left to right then gave the door a few taps with his foot.

"I do not wish to be disturbed," Brandenburg called, thinking it was a maid.

"Ah... yeah, I figured but uh... I have something for you," Prussia called through the door.

Brandenburg frowned and got up. He opened the door.

Gilbert grinned then held the tray up a little.

"I made you some tea," he offered.

Brandenburg's face softened a little.

"Thank you," he said in surprise.

Prussia grinned a little brighter at that.

"_Bitte_," He replied.

Brandenburg took the tea and put it on the table.

"That was thoughtful," he added.

Gilbert blushed at that.

"Yeah, well... I felt bad about today so..." he mumbled, looking off to the side.

"Do you want to come in?" Brandenburg asked.

Gilbert smiled a little tilting his head to the side.

"Sure I won't be disturbing you?" he asked using his wording from before.

"You're my spouse," Brandenburg stated. "Your presence isn't a disturbance."

He actually surprised himself by saying that. Just a couple of years ago, his spouse was most definitely a disturbance, even when he wasn't trying to be. It was amazing how feelings could change when you spent enough time with someone.

Prussia smiled at that then went inside.

Brandenburg went back over to his couch.

Prussia went over to sit beside him, resting his hand on his thigh. He drew little invisible circles where his hand was.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The Divine Comedy," Brandenburg responded.

Gilbert nodded.

"You know what would be even more relaxing right now rather than reading?" he suggested.

Wilhelm looked down at him with a slight smile.

"You think you're relaxing?" he teased.

Gilbert smiled a little.

"You know if we take it slow and easy and you don't act so rough, it could be," he suggested.

"What kind of a German are you?" Brandenburg taunted, shaking his head. "Our cousins would laugh if they heard you."

He pulled Prussia closer.

Prussia grinned then moved so that he was straddling Brandenburg's lap.

"Fine," he breathed, moving his hips just a little, their lips mere centimeters away from each others, "But if we're gonna be rough, I'm gonna be taking control."

He smashed their lips together.

Brandenburg returned the kiss fiercely before pulling away.

"Sorry, _Preußen_," he replied. "You're not quite that strong yet."

He stood, lifting Prussia into his arms.

Gilbert let out a little yelp, practically clinging to Brandenburg, looking down at the ground.

"W-Wait! Don't! You'll drop me!" he said in a panic, "Not awesome! Not awesome!"

Wilhelm got a tighter grip on Prussia's bottom before bringing him over to the table and seeing him on it.

"Hush," he said. "I would never allow real harm to come to you."

Prussia looked up into Brandenburg's eyes at that, holding his look. After a moment, he smiled just a bit then leaned up to press his lips to his in a deep kiss...


	4. Wehlau-Brandenberg Treaty

-1657-

Prussia was tired. He was so tired of this war and being thrown around like something that was disposable; something that had no meaning. He just wanted to leave. Not like he had a choice in leaving, though... His soft red eyes flicked up at the bars before him. He reached up and ran his fingers through his white hair, careful for the dried cut on his brow. He just wanted to go home... Home to Brandenburg. Sure the two had a hard time getting along but he actually did miss the guy, and their nice warm home. It was definitely better than having to sit in a cold hard cell all day and all night. He definitely didn't have to see Poland's smug face from time to time at Brandenburg's home either...

Prussia buried his head in his arms.

This was definitely not awesome...

Brandenburg hated the treaty that he has just agreed to, but he had had no choice.

Poland had owned Prussia for quite some time, but the white haired nation had always been fairly autonomous, enough so that they had been able to get married. Now, though, he had been using him as a bargaining chip in the war, throwing him into prison. Really, Brandenburg had had no choice but to switch sides and save the younger nation.

He came down the stairs and into the prison.

"_Preußen_?" he greeted. "I'm here to take you home."

The blonde pulled out the key that he had been given and unlocked the cell.

Prussia's head perked up at the sound of a familiar voice, his eyes widening a little when he saw Brandenburg. He scrambled up to his feet going over to the bars.

"_Was?_" he said, "How...? I mean... Why... What did you do?"

He watched him unlock the cell door then left the room, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

Brandenburg put his arm around Prussia, helping him a little since he looked so weak from being hurt.

"You do not have to concern yourself with that," he stated.

Gilbert readily accepted the help Brandenburg offered him, going with him to the door. He shook his head.

"I just want to go home," he said, leaning against the other nation.

"I've got a carriage outside," Brandenburg stated.

As they went upstairs and through the building, the blonde ignored Poland and Lithuania and took Prussia outside.

Prussia pointedly looked away from Poland and Lithuania as they passed them. Once they were outside, he glanced back but still did not say anything. They got inside the carriage and started their quiet journey home. They sat across from each other, Prussia wanting to read the other nation more than feel his comfort. He was so confused by everything. What had Brandenburg done? And, as much as he missed him, why had he used him the way he did in this war?

Prussia looked at him for a long time before speaking.

"Why did you let them take me?" he asked softly.

"Poland has always owned you in part," Wilhelm said. "There was nothing I could do. You're with me now. That's the important thing."

Prussia held his gaze.

"_How_ did you get me back?" he asked again, "I doubt he just handed me over to you after you asked nicely."

Brandenburg sighed and looked out the window.

"We... We are on his side of the war now," he stated.

Gilbert looked at him for a long time in surprise.

"You... You didn't..." he said, "_Him_? Fucking _Poland_ of all people?!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Brandenburg asked sharply, sending a glare his way. "Just let them keep you? Would you be glad that I stayed his enemy when he was beating you or starving you?"

"_Ja!_" Prussia replied, sending a glare his way, "Risking your relations with Sweden is not worth you getting me away from Poland! I'm not the thing that's important! You're an idiot!"

He kicked Brandenburg's shoe as if to make his point even stronger. He didn't know why he was getting so riled up when Brandenburg had just saved him. It wasn't that he wasn't thankful. He just hated the idea that Brandenburg sacrificed something good he had for him.

_"Preußen_, shut up for once," Brandenburg snapped at him.

Prussia huffed but settled, his glare softening.

"Why would you make that deal?" he asked after a moment.

"Because I care about your wellbeing!" Brandenburg exclaimed. "Stop pestering me about this. What's done is done and there is no more to say on the subject."

Prussia jumped at that, eyes widening. It was the first time he had ever heard Wilhelm say something like that and, despite everything, he was surprised. Though, Gilbert didn't say anything. He sat quietly the entire ride back home.

Once they were home and went inside he hesitated.

"I'm going to take a bath," he said uncharacteristically softly.

"Do you need help?" Brandenburg asked, not sure how hurt Prussia was.

Prussia's eyes flicked up to Brandenburg's blue ones then gave a nod. He smiled just a bit.

"_Ja_," he said, "That'd be nice. _Danke_."

Brandenburg helped him up to his room and drew a bath for him.

Once Prussia was in his bathrobe he went into the bathroom, pulling it off. He carefully climbed into the tub, biting his lower lip at the stinging sensation the water brought to some of his cuts. Once he settled though, the water seemed to soothe his aches and pains. As he sat there with Brandenburg next to his tub, he looked over at the other nation.

"'m..." he began in a mumble, then looked away, "'m sorry for earlier today."

Brandenburg took the soap and gently started to massage it into Prussia's hair, wanting to help.

"Don't even think on it," he replied.

Prussia nodded, letting Brandenburg lather his hair.

"I... I know you don't wanna talk about it," he said softly, "But I just wanted to say thank you... For everything..."

He turned his head to look at Wilhelm.

"Just focus on getting well," Brandenburg said with a small smile.

Prussia gave Brandenburg a soft smile of his own and nodded.


	5. Thankful

Prussia had never been one to thank people. He had never been one to get along with Brandenburg either, but since the other nation had saved him he couldn't help but feel like he owed him. Of course, Brandenburg told him not to think about it but he couldn't help it. He had traded what he was fighting for just to save his life. So, one evening Prussia decided to return that favor...

He went to Brandenburg's library and knocked.

"Come in," Brandenburg called.

Prussia opened the door going inside, once Brandenburg said he could.

"_Hallo_," he greeted, running his fingers through his white hair, "I'm not bothering you am I?"

Normally, Gilbert couldn't have cared but he wanted to make sure Wilhelm wasn't doing anything important. This was for him after all.

Brandenburg stood when Prussia came in the door, a courtesy he normally reserved for important people and women.

"Not at all," he responded, sounding surprised.

Prussia nodded, noting that he was standing when he greeted him, something he knew he did for only certain people.

"I... I mean, can we sit?" he requested.

Wilhelm gestured for Gilbert to sit down. Once he had, the blonde sat as well.

"Do you need something?" he wondered.

Prussia hesitated.

"Um..._ja_," he said, looking up at Brandenburg.

He blushed when his own red eyes connected with his blue ones, then quickly looked away.

"B-But first you gotta close your damn eyes," he said, the bite to his words coming back since he was getting flustered by all this.

Sleeping with Brandenburg had always been just that. They slept together. However, right now... He somehow actually _wanted_ to make him feel good. He _wanted_ to do this for him as a thank you.

Brandenburg shook his head in amusement and closed his eyes.

Prussia glanced up at Brandenburg. Noticing his eyes were closed, he decided to make his move. He hesitated, though, reaching up first to remove the other nation's glasses.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, okay?" he said, then added without any heat, "I just don't want you to cry if they get messed up."

He smiled just a bit.

"What are you doing?" Brandenburg asked in a patient tone.

"Just wait," Gilbert said softly.

He then moved so that he was straddling Brandenburg's lap. Prussia leaned in pressing a soft kiss to the other nation's lips but didn't linger there. His lips moved to the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, and down to his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against his pulse. The white haired nation's hands moved up Brandenburg's stomach and to the top of his shirt, nimble fingers undoing his buttons.

"_Preußen_...?" Brandenburg asked hesitantly, opening his eyes.

Prussia pulled away a little to look down at Brandenburg, his fingers still working on his buttons.

"I thought I said to close your eyes," he said gently, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Brandenburg tilted Prussia's chin up with his fingers gently. He leaned in and kissed him softly.

Prussia returned the kiss just as gently as he unbuttoned the last of his buttons. The white haired nation, moved his hands up over Brandenburg's fit form up to his shoulders and pushing the fabric off. Something about this felt... different. Sure this was as a thank you to the other man, but there was something more to it. Something that made Prussia couldn't quite piece together...

-o-o-o-

Afterwards, the two actually cuddled together a little.

"What brought that on?" he wondered.

Prussia glanced over at Brandenburg then down, gently messing with the edge of the blanket.

"I... It was just a thank you," he said then blushed brightly, "For everything, you know? You've been... kind of awesome..."

He looked off to the side.

"I've grown to really care about you," Brandenburg admitted.

It was pretty tough for Prussia to admit, but at those words, he suddenly felt a fluttering in his stomach. Something about that made him feel warm, and loved, and safe, and all things he'd never truly experienced before.

Slowly, he turned back to face Brandenburg, his eyes connecting with the other nations but this time not looking away. He smiled just a little.

"I feel the same way about you," he said.

He then rolled so that he was on top of him, propping himself up on his arms.

"Don't you ever tell anyone that I can be a soft, though, okay?" he said, leaning down to kiss him gently, "It'll just ruin my reputation."

"Then perhaps you should keep your lips attached to mine so I can't speak," Brandenburg teased.

Prussia grinned at that.

"That's a pretty damn good idea," he said with a chuckle before leaning down and pressing his lips to Brandenburg's in a deep kiss.


	6. Strength

-1686-

Gilbert headed up to his and Brandenburg's room, a strange feeling still coursing through him. He felt strong, almost... stronger than Brandenburg. Actually, he was but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. The other nation had been stronger than him ever since they were united. There was no way that now Prussia could be the stronger one. He was proven wrong though when just the other day Gilbert had playfully pushed Brandenburg just a little which sent the other man falling to the floor.

He reached the slightly opened bedroom door, and pushed it open all the way.

Brandenburg didn't seem to notice though and continued to bandage himself up. Gilbert sighed softly leaning up against the door frame. It was from losing Silesia. That he didn't have to ask. He just wished Brandenburg wouldn't try to hide things like this from him.

"Need help, tough guy?" he asked.

Brandenburg was a little startled when Prussia suddenly spoke from behind him.

"No, thank you," he answered. "I've got it."

He had been growing weaker lately and it wasn't just the loss of Silesia that had him feeling that way. He had been in decline for quite some time now, but he didn't think that Prussia had noticed until recently.

Prussia shook his head then went over to the other nation sitting behind him. He gently took the bandages out of his hand and continued wrapping his midsection.

"It's from losing Silesia?" he asked softly after a long moment.

"Among other things," Wilhelm responded.

"Like what?" he asked, gently tying off the bandages.

Brandenburg shook his head.

"I don't want you to worry about these things," he stated. "Leave these matters to me."

Prussia sighed heavily.

"Brandenburg, talk to me," he replied firmly, "Please."

Brandenburg was silent for a bit while Prussia wrapped his wounds. Finally, he sighed.

"I am in decline, _Preußen_," he said.

Prussia froze at that, staring at Brandenburg.

"But... you can't..." he said, still in shock.

"It won't be tomorrow," Brandenburg assured his younger partner. "But there will soon come a time when I am no longer with you. I have perhaps 50, maybe 100 years left in me at this rate."

He took off his glasses and cleaned them with a near by cloth.

Prussia knew he didn't have all the time in the world. No nation really was guaranteed that luxury. The younger nation shook his head.

"Maybe... Maybe I could bring you back? I-I'll work hard and do my best; no messing around," he said, looking up at his partner.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that him growing stronger had to be connected to all this if Brandenburg was in decline.

Brandenburg turned around so that he was facing Prussia.

"It does not work that way," he responded. "Haven't you noticed that you've been getting stronger? You'll be the one in charge before you know it."

"I know," Prussia said sharply, "I know... I just... I can't lose you. I don't want to. I... I care about you a lot, and I never have for anyone before..."

He gripped the edge of the bed tightly in his hands.

Brandenburg set his glasses on the bedside table and tugged Prussia so that the white haired nation would come close enough for him to hold.

In days past, Wilhelm could have done this act with or without Gilbert's permission. It had been a long time, though, since he had felt that sort of strength. He knew he was unlikely to feel it again.

"Life is not fair, my dear one," he told the other. "And the burden of living is often more painful than those who are granted the peace of death. But I am not gone yet and I intend to be around for a bit longer. You're not ready to do this without me quite yet."

Prussia shook his head, burying his face in the crook of Brandenburg's neck as he held him tightly.

"I can't," he said, "I could never do this without you."

It wasn't like Prussia to fall apart so easily and so freely but... if he was really honest with himself... he loved Brandenburg and the thought that he was going to lose him, even if they did have time, hurt more than anything.

"You can," Brandenburg disagreed. "And you will, because you have no other choice. You'll be strong, for our people if not for yourself. They'll need someone to look after them."

Prussia shook his head, pulling away a little to rub at his eyes.

"No," Gilbert said almost brokenly, "No, we'll think of something else. I'm not gonna get stronger. I don't... I don't want to."

Brandenburg put his hands on on Prussia's shoulders.

"_Nien_! Do not say that," he protested. "You will get stronger. You will do whatever you have to, to make yourself as strong as possible. You have to promise me that. Do you understand?"

"But what if it'll save you!?" Prussia replied, "I can't!"

He shook his head.

"_Preußen_, promise me," Brandenburg insisted, shaking him a little.

Prussia looked at Brandenburg a long moment, his tears falling down his face whether he wanted them to or not. Finally, he gave the slightest of nods.

"_Ja_," he said brokenly, "I promise."


End file.
